


Fading

by OhsnapitsBellamy



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, Blood, F/M, Fainting, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhsnapitsBellamy/pseuds/OhsnapitsBellamy
Summary: After taking a hit for Dean while on a case, the two of you get into an argument.





	Fading

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr account @itswinchesterwritings

“You have no idea how stupid that was!” Dean yelled, tossing his go bag onto the floor, “Jumping in front of me like that will get you killed Y/N!”

Rolling your eyes you took a seat at the table as Sam laid your bag beside you, you mumbled a quiet thank you and he gave you a nod, sending a pitying look your way as he left the library.

“Are you even listening to me?” Dean huffed, finally turning to face you.

“Of course I’m listening to you, I listened to you on the walk back to the car, I listened to you in the motel room as Sam stitched me up, and I’ve listened to you every moment on the two-day drive back to the bunker!” You sighed, it had been the same thing day after day ever since you stepped in front of the werewolf that was aiming for Dean. It was stupid and you knew it, you both did, but you did it anyway. “Listen, I’m sorry I jumped in front of you, and I’m sorry I got hurt. But you’re alright and that’s all that matters to me and I won’t apologize for that.”

“You still shouldn’t have done that, it was reckless and stupid, you could’ve died!” 

“You know what… I’m tired of this argument, I’m going to bed and when you want to stop fighting over this, you can join me.” Standing slowly you winced, ignoring Dean’s protests as you made your way back the hall. You groaned as the wound on your side felt as if it were on fire, instinctively your hand moved to your side. The red that stained your fingers caught your eyes first as you brought it up into view, a black haze drifted into your vision as your body started to feel heavy.

“Y/N…is…is that blood?” Dean’s eyes filled with panic as he glanced from your head to your face. You hadn’t even noticed he’d made his way to your side, barely feeling his arms wrap around you as your body went numb. His panicked eyes practically begged you to stay awake as you slowly slipped into the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> plz leave comments they are literally what I thrive off of :)


End file.
